Y’Gythgba
Mona Lisa (real name Y'gythba) is a anthropomorphic, female salamander character and Raphael's love interest from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series. History The Moons Of Thalos 3 After surviving the crash towards one of the moons. Raphael walks towards the female Salamandrain and warns her about how she and her friend are outnumbered but she doesn't care and tells him while putting her finger on his chest; that she is not afraid of him or his friends and both glare at each other. During the fight the female Salamandrian went towards the to Donnie and Casey, thus making Raphael really upset and goes after her. During the brawl Raphael calls her "Sweet heart" due to her "imagination" for honor. After knocking both Raphael and Donnie towards Fugitoid and April, Raphael helps April up but The female Salamandrain isn't happy of what she is seeing and kicks Donnie while trying to get up, thus making Raphael angry and leaps up towards her and begins to fight her, however the She-Salamandrian manages to punch him right to his face. While regaining his head, Raphael realizes that he has never been hit like that before (while seeing his brother fight the She-Salamandrain and getting beat up by her) and that it felt nice. As she angrily looks at a love struck Raphael, he snaps out of his day dream and gets knock out by her with one punch. After that She is seen carrying his body back to his friends and leaves with her Commander to search for the metal. The heroes are seen looking for the metal to fix their ship, Raphael talks to Casey and asked him if a Turtle can date a Newt, thus making both Casey laugh and Leo angry for his idea to be with her and asked him if he's going to ask the giant Newt out on a date Raphael is seen a little upset. However his younger brother Mikey seems surprised and asked him if really does have a crush on the "Salamander hottie" and tells him that she is bigger, stronger, and probably a better fighter than him. Raphael is seen happy and does not argue about it and claims her "what a woman". Relationship Raphael Personality Trivia * Mona Lisa's first appearance was in season 4 episode 2 The Moons of Thalos 3, she will return in future episodes in the season. It is unknown if she'll return in future seasons. *Many fans want Mona Lisa to returned to the CGI series. Since so many of the 1987's characters are returning. * If Mona Lisa does return in the CGI series, she'll have to wear clothes due to her being a female. * It's unknown if Mona Lisa will have her hair or in the same color in the CG series. * There's an art of both Mona Lisa and Raphael in anime style created by a Snafu comics member hoping that she will return in the cg series. * There have been some references of her in the 2012 series: ** In the episode Return to New York, Raphael is seen painting a female reptile with hair on the side of the Party Wagon. ** In episode Battle for New York, when Kurtzman is showing a slide show of the Kraang's secret weapon at the time he accidentally shows a picture of a female mutant lizard wearing Kurtzman's clothing, posing for hi, thus making Raphael gasping in attraction. * Some fans believed these are clues that she might appear in the CGI series. So far these references only started to appear in season three alone. * If Mona Lisa does appear in the 2012 series, she might appear in season 4, the same season that her 1987's self appeared. * Mona Lisa will be the second girl to actually return one of the main turtles feelings, the first is Renet. * Raphael might be the first and only one out of the three turtles to get a girlfriend. * If Mona Lisa does appear in the CGI series, she might be the key for Raphael's temper problem. * On the left side on Mona's head one of her sots is in the shape of a heart. * Mona Lisa is the fifth girl to have multiple guys attracted to her, the other four are: April,Tang shen, Karai, and Renet. * Some fans believed that a background teen girl with short blond hair, who wears a pink head band, a purple top and a purple plaid dress is Mona Lisa herself. * Raphael is the one whom gives Y'gythba's new nickname, instead of Mikey which for the first time he is fine with it. * Mona Lisa will be voiced by Zelda Williams in the 2012 series. * It is possible that Mikey will name her, like he always does with the other characters. * Mona Lisa will not be a mutant or human in the 2012 series. * A fan posted some of the pages from Step into Reading #2 book Alien Attack. It shows some of Mona Lisa's interaction with Raphael. * There have been rumors and theories about Mona Lisa maybe related to or may have dated him once to The Newtralizer. * According to Ciro, Mona Lisa's real name in the 2012 series is gonna be Y'gythba. Gallery Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Love Interests Category:Anthropomorphic Love Interests Category:Reptilian Love Interests Category:Aliens Category:Female Love Interests Category:Interspecies Love Interests Category:Combat Able Love Interests Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Animated Love Interests Category:Nickelodeon love interests